


A Heart Wreathed in Fire

by JarvisUandDUMEtoo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Failure, Blacksmith Tony Stark, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Escape, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Guilt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Knight Steve Rogers, M/M, Rebellion, Secret Identity, Secrets, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarvisUandDUMEtoo/pseuds/JarvisUandDUMEtoo
Summary: Tony's quiet life goes up in flames along with his forge when Loki takes over the kingdom. He ends up as a prisoner at a small mining camp along with everyone else at the castle who refused Loki's rule, where he meets the famous Captain of the Dragon Guard. Steve Rogers is one of the King's most loyal knights and one of the few people allowed to ride the majestic and dangerous creatures. They plan to escape and stop Loki, unfortunately the Captain is also nursing a grudge towards the infamous Lord Stark, the one who made all of Loki's weapons. Tony must fight for his freedom, his kingdom, and his chance at at love.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony rushed through the halls of the castle, ducking behind a pillar as a troop of guards marched pass. Once they were gone he looked both ways and darted back out, taking cover behind whatever he could as he made his way to the doors. Two men stood in front of the door from the kitchen to the outside, and Tony cursed. He had already checked his other options, and they were blocked off too. Tony had to give it to Loki, his coup against Thor had been incredibly well executed so far. This was the only door with less than ten men watching it... he would have to take his chances. He crept into the kitchen, and hid behind the counter. He reached his hand up and patted around until his hand found cool metal. He pulled it down with a slight ring of the metal dragging on the counter top. It was a frying pan. Tony had been hoping for a knife, but this would have to work. He stood up and the guards immediately pointed their swords at him. Swords he made, those ungrateful bastards. 

Tony lunged forward and knocked the first man’s sword out of his hand, leaning back to avoid the swipe of the other man’s weapon. Tony crouched down and swept out a foot, taking down the second man. He bashed the other guy in the head with his frying pan and ran out the door. He needed to make it to his forge, where he had swords and crossbows and everything else Thor’s loyal men would need to fight back against the traitors. 

He rounded the corner of the castle and froze. The small building that had been his safe refuge for the past ten years was on fire, all of his hard work and his only chance of fighting back were now up in smoke. A group of men circled around the building, fanning out to surround Tony. Tony held up his frying pan, and the man in front laughed. It was Rumlow, one of Thor’s captains. The rot in the government ran deep, much deeper than Tony had ever believed possible. He hadn’t been paying attention, all too happy to stay locked away in his little forge, tinkering away and not worrying who exactly he was building things for. Rumlow stepped forward and knocked the pan out of Tony’s hands with a quick swipe of his sword. He kicked Tony in the stomach, and he fell to the ground with a pained _‘oof’._ He curled into a ball as Rumlow kicked him again. 

“Enough,” a voice said, stopping Rumlow attack and silencing the cruel laughter of the men. Rumlow kneeled and held his head low. 

“My liege.” 

Loki stepped forward into the circle of men, the golden horns of his helm glinted sharply. He came to a stop in front of Tony, and looked down on him. 

“Hello, Lord Stark.” 

Tony pushed himself up to a sitting position. “Prince Loki.” 

Loki pushed his head back down with the tip of his sword. A drop of blood ran down Tony’s forehead. 

“It’s his royal highness, now. As you may have noticed, there’s been some changes.” 

Loki lifted his sword and paced back and forth, gesturing at the burning wreck of the forge and the guards dressed in green cloaks matching along the castle palisades, swords red with blood. He crouched in front of Tony. 

“I’m willing to offer you a position in my new kingdom. Unlike the others you were never cruel to me, always happy enough to tinker away and make my men such beautiful weapons. Your work is beyond measure, Stark, and I want more of it. Thor was always too blinded by the ways of war to truly appreciate the conquests of science. Your battery powered carts revolutionized our mines, and your plans will change the way we trade and communicate and fight forever, making those horrible dragons obsolete. You would be appreciated like you deserve, in my new kingdom. You can keep your title and your riches, and I’ll build you a new forge, one a thousand times larger and more splendid. All you have to do is kneel for me. What do you say?” 

Tony looked up, blood running into his eyes and clutching his stomach where he had been kicked. 

“Never.” 

He lunged forward, pulling his small two inch blade from his boot. He stabbed Loki in the chest, the knife glancing off a rib and leaving a long red slash. Loki backhanded him to the ground, and slammed his sword through Tony’s chest with both hands. Tony gasped and shuddered, his mouth filling with blood, drowning out his scream into a tortured gurgle. The world started to go hazy and dark, and Tony watched as Loki stepped away, wiping his sword on his cape. “If he lives, put him in the mines. Maybe it will help change his mind. Now it’s time to take care of the Dragon Captain.” 

Loki walked away, and the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

### Three months later

Tony wiped the sweat off his brow with a shaky hand. A whip cracked above his head and he flinched. 

“Get back to work!” 

Tony raised his pick with weary arms and brought it down on the rock hard granite. A chunk broke off, and Tony held a hand to his chest as he carefully bent over to examine it. There were flecks of iron inside, so he tossed it into the cart. He stood up slowly, bracing himself on the wall. After the coup, Tony had been dumped in the center of the mining camp along with everyone else in the government who had refused to submit and were still alive. There weren’t many, most having been executed at the castle as an example to others, and most of the rest dying of their wounds before they could start the journey. Tony held on to life with a iron force of will, lasting long enough to reach the capable hands of Yinsen, a castle doctor who had been banished with the rest when he refused to treat Loki’s men. Though his spirit was strong, his flesh was weak, and no matter how tightly his wound was bandaged Tony continued to bleed and his heart beat faded. Once they reached the camp people gathered around them. The camp was made up of prisoners, forced to do grueling work in the dangerous mines. They recognized Tony, from the carts that he had built them that saved them so much time and effort hauling rock. They had been willing to spare a battery from one of those carts, and Yinsen was able to set it deep into the wound and save him. 

Now he was back on his feet and a prisoner like any other, spending hours each day chipping away at the rock to find the iron that hid inside. Burly men walked up and down the lines with whips, showing no mercy for anyone who tried to resist. Tony was thankful for his many years pounding metal in his forge, otherwise he would have collapsed long before. 

Yinsen fared poorly. Having always been a scholarly man, he had trouble keeping up with the pace that the overseer demanded and Tony was still too weak to help pick up his slack. They gave him ten lashes every day he was short on his quota, and by the end of the first month Yinsen was too weak to stand. He had called Tony over, and pressed his medical bag into his arms with shaking hands. 

“Take this, and do with it what you can.” 

“I know nothing-” 

“You know enough to try, and that is all I ask. Remember what you have seen me do in the past few weeks, and do not waste your skills. Any of your skills.” 

“My skills have brought all of us here.” 

“And your skills will bring the rest home. Do not mourn for me, because now I go to rejoin my family.” 

Tony had nodded tearily and Yinsen had died less than a day later, leaving him as the mine’s impromptu medic. 

There was a commotion outside, the sound of shouting echoing through the mine. All the prisoners looked up, wondering what was going on. The overseer walked down the row of prisoners, looking until his eyes latched onto Tony, who flinched. Being singled out was never good. Tony was shocked when instead of being yelled at or hit, he was unlocked from the line and pushed up the path and outside. Tony held up a hand to shield his eyes as he was hit by full power of the sun for the first time in months. Normally they stayed in the mines until they were brought up at nightfall to eat and rest. He blinked until his eyes adjusted, and he saw the source of the commotion. There were two men tied up and lying down in a cart, which in and of itself was not an unusual occurrence as Loki continued to root out loyalists to Thor. What had people in an uproar were the scaled metallic uniforms of the men. They must have been part of the dragon guard, the elite fighting force that were deathly loyal to the king, composed of his most trusted men that were gifted with the greatest honor of all; a dragon mount. Tony had seen the dragons sometimes, flying through the sky above the castle and resting in the stables. They were what had given him idea for an airplane. The dragons were incredibly useful for scouting and transporting messages, but you didn’t ask the king’s most favored knights to deliver your mail. Tony had learned from messages passed between travelers that all of the dragon guard had stayed loyal to Thor. Half of them had been taken down in the coup, the rest had fled to the mountains to regroup and start forming the resistance. Tony had been planning since the moment he got here on how he would get himself and the rest of the prisoners to the rebel camp. These men would be able to direct them through the many trails weaving through the mountains, if they survived. 

The overseer, a man named Vanko, pointed to the men. 

“Heal them.” 

Tony nodded cautiously approached. He turned the first man over, and Tony had to turn away. His arm was gone, leaving his shoulder a mess of splintered bone. The wound would have been too much to heal even with immediate medical attention; after several hours of being jostling in the cart up the mountain the man had bled out long ago. Tony gently turned him back over, and they moved on to the next man. This one was was still alive, though his breathing was shallow. Tony recognized him immediately, and how could he not? He was King Thor’s most loyal knight, the leader of the Dragon Guard, and the hero of the great war. Though Tony had never met him in person, he recognized his face and knew his name- Steve Rogers. Tony remembered being at the armory to drop off his latest batch of weapons, and watching a dragon descend from the sky in a flurry of wings. Tony knew the beasts were huge, but seeing it in person impressed upon him for the first time how truly large they were. The dragon stretched the full length of the courtyard, and it stood twice as high as their largest horse, filling the air with a crackling energy. The dragon stared at Tony who was standing frozen, its eye as large as his fist and shining with a weird intelligence. Tony felt himself being sucked in, and he stepped closer as everyone else drew back in fear. The dragon smelled warm, like an barn cat’s fur after it had been sleeping in the sun. Tony found his hand stretching out, a need to touch the smooth blue scales bursting to life inside him. The dragon snorted a jet of steam at him and he jumped back with a yelp. For a second Tony got the impression of laughter, the dragon’s eyes dancing and tail flicking. Then the rider whistled and the moment was broken. The rider dismounted and Tony recognized him as the Captain. He hurried inside the castle, and Tony went back to his work, the image of the dragon’s burning blue eyes still haunting him. The Captain had looked good then, tall and strong in his uniform, light blond hair tousled from the wind and glinting in the sunlight. His stride and movements were confident, coming from years of command. Now he was still and pale. Blood darkened his shirt, and Tony pulled it up to reveal a long jagged cut. It wasn’t too deep, and he sighed in relief. Even his meager skills could handle this. He left to get supplies, the overseer watching him closely. He cleaned the cut with water, dabbing at it carefully with a cloth. Once he was satisfied, he threaded a needle and made a row of neat stitches, tying the skin together and stopping the bleeding. He finished by wrapping the man’s chest to try to keep everything clean. There was always dust in the air around the mine and an infection when he was already so weak would prove fatal for the Captain. His work done, Tony stepped back. The overseer examined his work and nodded. 

“Take him to the barracks.” 

Tony lead the cart to the long shack where all of the miners slept. He looped and arm around the man’s shoulders and dragged him inside, laying him down on the bed next to Tony’s. He pulled his boots off, and laid the blanket over him. It would be best if Tony was here when he awoke, to offer him water and check how he was feeling, but the overseer watched from the doorway and Tony knew he would be expected to return to the mine. He dragged it out as long as he could, checking the Captain over for any other injuries, and using his rag to wipe off his hands and face. Others had survived worse, and as long as infection didn’t set in the Captain should make a full recovery. Under the grime he was a handsome man, with light hair and a strong jaw. Tony brushed a hand down his face, idly wondering what color his eyes might be. It felt odd to meet a legend up close, to see small bruises ruining the image of the untouchable victor. Tony wondered if he would live up to his reputation. It was a lot to live up to, between being the first to tame a wild dragon, to leading the charge in the battle of the keep, and commanding the troops to victory in the great war. Not to mention his years of loyal service in times of peace. 

Vanko cleared his throat, and Tony left his side regretfully. This man could be the key to reunited with the rebellion, and was a hero to thousands, Tony included. Tony prayed that he would make it. 

Tony returned to the mine and was chained back in to the rest. He chipped away at the rock, and made his plans. They all hinged on the man being able and willing to tell him the way. Tony had already organized with the rest of the prisoners to each hide away extra food to take with them along the way. They had worked in the dead of night to file down the heavy meal cuffs wrapped around their legs, enough that they would split easily with a single hit by their mining picks. They all knew the layout of the camp by the back of their hands, and a few who had been conscious for the journey up had explained the trails. All they were missing was the final location, and with the Captain’s arrival, everything might finally be falling into place. As soon as the next shipment of food arrived, they could finally be free of this terrible place and start their long journey through the mountains to freedom. 

Whispers ran rampant through the mines, discussing the new comer, and what he might mean for their escape. 

“I heard that the Captain is here, Captain Rogers,” the man next to him said. It was Rhodey, one of the castle guards. 

“He is, I treated his wounds myself.” 

The word quickly spread. 

“Was his dragon there? I heard those things are as smart as people and twice as mean.” 

“I had a cousin who raised sheep, there was a dragon that preyed on them so he set a trap. The next day the sheep were gone and the trap was taken down and all the parts stacked in a pile at his done.” 

“They’re just animals, like a flying horse. My friend worked in the stables and he said they had to corral and muzzle the beasts to get them to behave.” 

“Where are they keeping it? How are they keeping it? Won’t it burn free of any ropes?” 

They all turned to Tony, the only one of them who had been above ground. He shook his head. “It’s not here.” 

“It has to be here.” Pepper declared. She had worked as the treasurer before the coup. “We’ve all heard the stories, of how the Captain tamed the first dragon. How he was small, too small to fight, so he found another way. He crept into a dragon's cave in the dead of night, inteading to try to capture it and set it loose in the battle the next day to cause havoc. Instead as soon his he brushed its side it awoke, and locked eyes. They formed a unbreakable bond between man and beast, giving the dragons the gift of speech and the human accelerated healing and good health. They went into battle the next day, and won us the first victory of the war, the dragon raining down fire from above.” 

Another man scoffed. Happy, he had worked in the stables. “Those are children’s tales. There’s not a speck of truth to any of it.” 

“It’s true! I used to work at the castle.” 

“We all used to work at the castle, that’s why we’re here!” 

They dissolved into fighting. Tony grabbed Rhodey’s shoulder. “Supposed all that is true, why would the dragon have to be here?” 

“If the dragon dies, so does their rider. Mark my words, as long as the Captain is alive, his dragon is lurking somewhere on this mountain. I for one don’t want to be here when the dragon decides to burn this camp to the ground to help his rider escape.” 

Tony let him go and stepped back, thinking. The dragon could help carry the sick and injured in their escape, and scout for anyone following them. It would be a valuable ally. 

“I’m going to go find it.” 

Everyone around him looked at him like he was crazy. 

“It could be anywhere in the woods around here. It could be biding its time in the sky. You’ll never find it.” Pepper declared. 

“And what if you do? It’ll eat you!” 

“If it doesn’t eat you you won’t have any way of getting it to come back. It’s a bad plan. And if you get caught, you’ll be beaten, and Vanko will tighten security. Where will that leave the rest of us? We have a good plan as it is.” Rhodey stated with finality. 

There were murmurs of agreement, and Tony nodded reluctantly. Perhaps the dragon would return on its own when the time came. 

Vanko came down from above and cracked his whip, ordering them back to work. Tony chipped at the rock until they were done for the day, and were unchained from the line one by one, the cuffs tying their feet together staying on. They all trooped backup and outside, where the sun was setting on the horizon. They filed into the barracks, and Tony hurried to the Captain. To his relief he was still breathing, and a quick check of his bandages showed that no blood had leaked through, and Tony decided to leave them wrapped. 

He carefully pressed his palm to his chest next to where he remembered the cut was, and frowned. The skin was hot, far too hot. Infection was setting in. Tony dampened a cloth and laid it on the Captain’s forehead. He had no medicine to treat him, there was nothing he could do beyond cleaning and wrapping the wound. He would have to hope that the Captain would fight it off on his own, and either recover, or wake up long enough to give them the directions. Tony looked at his pale face and desperately hoped that he lived. The Captain had lived such a heroic life, it felt wrong for him to die of infection in a little mining camp in the middle of nowhere because they didn’t have any medicine and Tony wasn't good enough to save him. He took care of him the best he could, and laid down on his own bed, facing towards the Captain. He shut his eyes and was soon asleep, the day's work exhausting him down to his bones.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony opened his eyes and looked over to where the Captain was shifting and muttering uncomfortably in his sleep. Tony got up and rewet the rag to cool his fever, feeling his forehead. He was burning up, and seemed to be doing much worse. He replaced the cloth and put a hand on the Captain's shoulder to still him before he ripped his stitches. His eyes blinked open blearily, and they lived around the room before focusing on Tony. He rasped something out and choked on the dryness in his throat. Tony carefully helped him up so that he was leaning against the wall, and poured him a cup of water. The Captain’s hand was too weak to grip so Tony helped him drink until he turned his head away. 

“Where am I?” 

“A small mining camp on the northernmost border. This is where Loki sends everyone who will not swear fealty to him but might one day be useful, if only for mining him more riches. You arrived here this morning, and I’ve done my best to tend to you. My name is Tony.” 

The Captain looked him over, taking in the threadbare clothes and dusty calloused hands. He seemed to decided that Tony was telling the truth. 

“Steve. Was there anyone else with me?” 

Tony hesitated. “There was another man, with long brown hair. He didn’t make it.” 

The Captain, Steve, heaved out a sigh and let his eyes fall shut. 

“My condolences.” Tony offered, knowing that it meant little in the grand scheme of things. Steve tried to push himself out of the bed and fell back with a pained groan. 

“I need to get to my dragon. Please, help me get out of here.” 

“We’re planning an escape in a few days, you can lead us to the rest of the resistance.” 

“I can’t a wait a few days, my dragon needs me now. She’s hurt, and she won’t last much longer without help. I have to go. Please, help me.” Steve looked up at him with blue eyes clouded over in pain, and for a second Tony flashed back to the dragon in the courtyard, it’s blue eye bright with wildness and life. Against his better judgement he nodded. 

“Alright, we’ll go tonight to help, then we must return to camp so that the overseer is not alerted. Is that agreeable?” 

“Aye. Help me up.” 

Tony looped his arm around his shoulder and heaved them both up, wobbling under the weight. The Captain was not a small man, standing both tall and strong. Tony would not be able to carry him out of camp and to the woods, especially with his feet still cuffed and limiting his stride to a single half shuffling step. He would need to bring the medical bag too, since Steve was convinced the dragon was hurt. Tony thought as he dragged Steve past the sleeping guard, and silenced the hounds outside with quick pets and promises of future treats. They would have to take a cart. They were kept in a neat line outside the mine, and Tony opened the door of the first one and got Steve inside, setting him at the bottom. He got in himself and shut the door, and used one of the knives from the med back to pry off the front panel. The carts activated off of a key the overseer held, but Tony had built most of these carts himself, it was easy to rearrange a few wires. Steve peered over his shoulder impatiently. “What are you doing? We need to go.” 

“I’m working on it.” 

Tony struggled to identify the inner mechanisms in the dark. He pulled out the wires he was looking for and touched them together. The lights on the front of the cart started to glow dimly, and they rumbled forward with a slight jerk. The cart rolled away from the buildings and Tony heaved a sigh of relief as the cart entered the cover and safety of the woods. He turned to Steve. 

“Where is this dragon of yours?” 

He pointed to the left. “That way. She’s close.” 

Tony nodded and let go of the wires. The cart died with a quiet whine. Tony hopped over the side and hit the side of the cart with his shoulder until they were facing in the direction that Steve had indicated. He started them back up and they drove that way for a few minutes, taking pauses for Tony to get out and nudge the cart around trees. Tony heard the dragon before he saw it, deep gasping breathes than stirred the leaves dotting the ground. The dragon blended into the pile of boulders it was laying on, except for the bright blue eyes that blinked ope as they approached. As they had gotten closer Steve had sat up in the cart, leaning forward in hopes that that might make they arrive the tiniest bit faster. Tony opened the door and Steve limped over to the dragon on his own power, collapsing at its side and hugging its neck. The dragon made a pained sound and tried to lift its head, dropping it back down before it made it more than a few inches off the ground. Tony got the med bag from the cart and cautiously walked over, watching the dragon's five inch long claws curl and uncurl on the ground, cutting furrows into the dirt. Steve waved him closer. 

“She won’t harm you, she promises. Help me roll her over, it’s her chest that’s hurt.” 

Tony put the bag down and put his hands on its side. It felt like a bolt of electricity arced through him, and he clutched at his chest where the battery sat. 

“Hurry!” Steve hissed, and Tony helped push, the scales smooth as glass against his palms. She rolled with a sad little noise and Tony crouched down to examine the wound in the dim light from the cart. The scales were torn away, leaving behind a huge gash that was leaking blood at an alarming rate. The dragon’s heart was visible, large and dark, pulsing weekly, slowing with every second. 

“No, no, no, oh god, it’s going to be ok, it’s ok,” Steve mumbled, running his hands over the dragon's side. The creature’s eyes slide shut. Steve turned to him, desperation etched in every line of his body. “Is there anything you can do?” 

“I’m not a doctor, not even for humans, let alone dragons, I’m sorry.” 

“Please, try anything you can do,” he begged. 

Tony nodded and opened his bag he had inherited from Yinsen, and dug around. He pulled out his needle and thread and started on the bottom of the slash, forcing the needle through thick flesh that was hidden under the scales. It wasn’t going to be enough. Under his hands the dragons’ chest ceased to rise and fall. Through the tears in the flesh he saw the heart stop. The heart… if it was the heart, there might be something he could do. He raced over the cart and tore all the wires apart, the lights going out and plunging the woods into darkness. He dug through to the bottom of the cart, where the battery rested. He pulled it out and rushed back. Steve was slumped over the dragon, their heads resting together. Neither of them were moving. Tony kneeled in front of the dragon and tried to see. It was too dark, the moon barely breaking through the trees and the battery in his hands barely glowing. It was almost dead. Tony pulled his shirt up and held the edge in his teeth, the battery in his chest lighting up the night with strong blue light. He wound and wrapped the thin wire around the heart, just like his. As he had been haunted by weeks of nightmares over watching Yinsen dig around in his chest with no anesthesia, now he was thankful, because what had to happen was forever burned into his mind, the full step by step process to build a battery powered heart. Tony twisted the wires as fast as he could, finally connecting them to the battery that he pushed into the dragon’s chest. Tony felt a jolt of electricity run through him, and his chest burned. He felt every beat of his own heart, like it was fighting an uphill battle, dragging an impossible weight. His heart beat, once, then again. Under his hands the dragon’s heart started to beat in perfect harmony. The dragon drew in a breath and Tony would have swore he felt it in his own chest. He stitched the wound shut, and wound his remaining bandages tight across the dragon’s massive chest. With the immediate problem taken care of, Tony turned to Steve, who was gently stroking his dragon’s head, whispering gentle words of reassurance. He looked up at Tony. 

“Thank you. I owe you a great debt.” 

Tony wiped his hands on a rag and shook his head. “Don’t thank me yet, I have no medicine and either of you could still succumb to infection.” 

“We don’t get sick, not any more.” 

Tony remembered how much heat Steve was putting off last time he checked his temperature and kept his thoughts about that to himself. Perhaps Steve was being muddled by his fever. He should be in bed under ten blankets, not running around in the woods, but without his help Tony would have have been able to find the dragon, or find the courage to treat it. 

“We need to get back. Without the cart it will be a slow walk.” 

Steve nodded and stroked his dragon’s head one more time, promising that he would be back. He pressed a kiss to her scaled head and used the boulders to push himself to his feet. Tony wrapped an arm around his back, and they started the trip back. Tony felt an aching sadness as they left the dragon, and did his best to shake it off. It was a beautiful creature and he was sad whenever an animal got hurt, but it shouldn't have been affecting him that much. Maybe he was picking up the general mood from Steve who was clearly devastated to be leaving his dragon alone and injured. 

“You said she promised not to harm me. Is it true that you two can talk to each other?” 

“It’s more than that. What I feel, she feels. Her wounds are mine and mine are hers, and I can always find her. She is my closest friend, and being apart from her like this is like ripping the heart from my chest.” 

Tony looked away and Steve continued softer. “I understand that you must do what’s best for those you lead back at mine. I do not resent you for going back, and it is only because of you that either of us lives to fight another day.” 

“What happened to you?” 

Steve’s face hardened. “What do you know of the state of the kingdom?” 

“Very little, I have been here since the coup. Sometimes I hear stories…” 

“It’s worse than you can imagine. Loki killed all who stood against him, leaving the castle empty except for his mercenaries. He raised taxes on the towns and sends men out every week asking for more. Then he squanders it all on clothes and wine and shows. The farmers who fight back have their fields burned, and the sky is black with ash. The resistance is gathering in the northern mountains, but our numbers are few, and Loki has weapons of the like which we have never seen. All of his men are armed with the finest forged Stark steal, and they rain destruction down from flying devices they call airplanes. Stark built those too. If I ever meet the man, I will run him through, and laugh as he begs for mercy as I watch him bleed out.” 

Tony stumbled, and played it off like he had tripped on a root in the dark. “Is it really so bad, what he has done?” Tony asked cautiously. “Are you not the king’s most merciful and righteous man?” 

“I am nothing to the king now, because he has been slain by one of Stark’s swords, wielded by Loki’s hand. The both of them are in their stolen castle, counting their riches and tightening their hold over the kingdom as we speak.” 

“I don’t think-” 

“Enough. I will not be persuaded on this matter. I admire your forgiving nature, but after watching so many friends fall under the blade and my dragon shot from the sky, I have no more room for mercy in my heart.” 

Tony could feel his anger as almost a physical presence pushing down on him. He felt a wave of cool calm and Steve shoulders untensed from under his arm. Tony remained silent for the rest of the trip. It hurt to hear that the greatest hero of their generation was cursing his name, especially since he wasn’t aware that Tony hadn’t known that the swords or plane plans were going to Loki, and Tony had spent the last few months trapped in the mines with the other prisoners. Was Steve wrong to hate him though? Whether he had know or not didn’t change the fact that people were dead. He should have been more careful, more aware of what was happening to the swords he so proudly labeled ‘Stark.’ He hadn’t done enough, and he still wasn’t doing enough, taking Steve from his dragon and back to captivity where they would have to try to escape again. 

When they got back they slipped in the way they came out. The cart was missing from the line, and there would be interrogations and possibly beatings tomorrow if the overseer noticed. It couldn’t be helped, it was too heavy to be pushed, especially with Steve. Tony laid Steve down and checked his bandages. Blood darkened the white, indicating that he had popped the stitches. Tony would have to redo them tomorrow when it was light. For now he wrapped another layer of bandages and let him doze off. Tony collapsed on his own bed and tried to get as much sleep as he could before the work bell rang the next morning. Instead his thoughts were plagued with innocents dying and Loki laughing maniacally, waving a sword above his head. Steve appeared, and ran his sword through him, and Loki fell with a gasp as Tony cheered. Then Steve approached, his eyes cold. "You're next." 

Tony didn't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! More dragons and more identity angst!  
> Spellcheck is messing with me, both google docs and AO3 are saying that "untensed" isn't a real word, but I googled it and I think it is? Like defined as 'to stop being tense'. Dictionary.com says I'm right but now it's bugging me... it feels like a real word. If it isn't, or if it is but I spelled it wrong, please let me know so I can fix it. I can't think about it any longer or else other words will start sounding fake too and it's all downhill from there...


	4. Chapter 4

They were back in the mines the next day, rushed out of bed and into the darkness before Tony had time to check the Captain’s wound. Vanko put Steve next to Tony at the end of the chain. For the most part Steve rested. 

When Tony heard heavy footsteps in between the echoing thwacks of the pickaxes, he would urge Steve to his feet and shove a tool in his hand. Vanko stopped a few times during the day, watching suspiciously as Steve struggled to raise the pick high enough to get a decent strike. Once he moved on Steve would slide down the wall, face drenched in sweat and breathing roughly. Tony’s chest aches fiercely as he tried to work double time and cover up Steve’s lack of progress. All prisoners had to do their fair share, hurt or not. This was Vanko’s version of cutting them some slack, and if they weren’t going through enough rock for his satisfaction by the end of the next week there would be hell to pay. 

Their morning break was called and Tony sat against the wall next to Steve. A basket of bread was passed down the line, each person taking one and digging in eagerly. Steve finished his in a few bites and looked sadly down at his hands. Tony ripped off a third of his and offered it. Steve shook his head. Tony firmly put it in his hands. “I insist. I can practically feel your hunger.” 

Steve nodded his thanks and ate it slowly, taking small bites to drag it out. Tony didn’t mind, he wasn’t that hungry. His chest had been hurting since last night, and it was no better this morning. He rubbed it and tried to breathe deeply to put less strain on it. 

“Are you alright?” Steve was looking at him, the tilt of his head betraying his curiosity and concern. Tony tugged up the bottom of his shirt, and Steve’s eyes widened. 

“Your dragon isn’t the only one unsound of heart.” 

Steve reached out a cautious hand. Normally Tony didn’t like it when people touched his chest, he felt like a freak and weirdly vulnerable with his weakness on display. Somehow, Steve was different. He felt safe. It went deeper than knowing that this was the great man from the stories. It felt like trust tied to his very heart, and he knew in his bones that Steve was not intending to harm him. 

Steve pressed a hand to Tony’s chest, and there was another jolt of that weird electricity. It might be wise to replace the battery, this one seemed to be faulty. Tony put his hand on top of his, and he swear he could feel Steve’s awe, that he was alive because of this little circle of light, and his respect that Tony had survived and was still fighting. There was a hint of one soldier commiserating with another over healing wounds and aching chests, and under it all a whisper….beautiful.” 

“What?” Tony asked dumbly. 

Steve blinked. His gaze had shifted up from Tony’s chest and they had locked eyes. “What?” 

“What did you say?” 

“I asked if you were alright.” 

“After that?” Tony asked, the blood rushing in his ears. Something felt... off. He was here, and he was also not here, and he felt too large for his skin. He needed to go outside. He needed to go back to the woods. 

Steve broke eye contact and pulled his hand away. “I didn’t say anything. It’s time to return to our labor.” 

Tony rubbed at his eyes, feeling himself slowly settle back into his own skin. That had been weird, Steve might not be the only one with a fever. 

He stood up and went back to pounding away at the rock, Steve helping when he could. Restlessness burned under his skin, and Tony caught himself shooting glances towards the exit of the tunnels as often as Steve did. The day stretched impossibly long, and when it was time to hung up their tools he sighed in relief. They were unlocked from the row and made their way back to the barracks where Tony checked over Steve’s bandages again. He unwrapped the layers, peeling off the last one cautiously. To his surprise, the cut was almost fully closed, the edges the faded pink of a new scar. Steve gave him a grin. 

“There are many advantages to being dragon bonded.” 

Tony felt his forehead. He felt cooler than the previous day, though still warmer than he should be. 

“Your fever has gone down.” 

“I don’t get fevers.” 

“Hmmm,” Tony said doubtfully. 

“I don’t,” Steve insisted. “I naturally run hot. Part of the bond.” 

All the same Tony damped a cloth and put it on Steve’s head, and though he rolled his eyes he left it resting on his head. “Mother hen,” he scolded Tony fondly. 

“You were half dead yesterday, I beg your pardon for trying to keep you alive.” 

Steve startled. “Did I say something?” 

“Yes, you did. You claim not to have a fever, then don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” 

Rhodey passed by them to get to his bed. “It’s true, he didn’t say a thing. Maybe you are the one who is ill.” He pressed and hand to Tony’s head and frowned. “You’re warm, much warmer than usual.” 

Tony batted his hand away. “I am well enough.” With their escape coming soon, he could not afford to fall ill. 

Steve was watching him closely. He seemed to want to say something, then shook his head as if dismissing the idea. Tony laid down, and closed his eyes. Weariness had sunken into his bones, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Steve had no intention of letting him do so. Now that his health had somewhat recovered, so had his curiosity. 

“So who were you? Before the coup against our rightful king?” 

Remember his harsh from words for earlier, Tony edged around the truth. “I was a lord, but not of anything of importance.” He quickly changed the subject. “I saw you and your dragon many a time at the castle. She is magnificent.” 

Steve took the bait, more than eager to talk about her. “She is, isn’t she. From the first second in her presence you can tell she is strong of body and kind of heart. She saved my life more times than I can count. Her name is Liberty.” 

“You were the one to tame her?” Even as Tony asked Steve was shaking his head. 

“Tame? No, never. One cannot tame a dragon any more than one can tame the wind, and to do so would be an abomination against everything she is.” 

“She fights for you,” Tony pointed out. 

Steve shrugged. “Many do, for far less reason than her. On the eve of the Battle of the Keep I arrived newly strengthened and with her at my side, with nothing more than my word that I knew how we could win. People placed their faith in me for the first time that day, and since then I have done my best to honor that.” 

“You have done well. You are a legend in these lands, and even now we trust you to lead us to the rebellion, then all of Thor’s loyal men to victory over Loki.” 

“You are a leader in your own right. These people look to you for strength and healing, and you dispense it with a generous hand.” 

“I don’t do much,” Tony argued. He did only what anyone in his position would do. And he had so much to make up for. If he saved a hundred lives, a thousand, if he returned the kingdom to peace, none of it would ever be enough to erase the mistakes he had made. 

“If there were more men of the likes of you instead of Stark and Loki, the kingdom would be a safer and happier place.” 

Tony kept his eyes downcast. He didn’t deserve Steve’s praise, while he was lying to his face and his weapons and planes had caused him and his dragon to come to harm. 

“I must check in with the others on our plans.” He got up and went to speak with Rhodey. 

“Is everything in place?” 

Rhodey looked up from his meal. “You know it is. We wait only for the next food delivery so that we may be well stocked for our journey. What do you think of the Captain? Does he deserve all the praises sung to his name?” 

Tony sighed forlornly. “He does, and more. He is brave beyond measure, and works with great perseverance through his ill health.” 

Rhodey raised an eyebrow. “I know another man who possess those qualities in no small measure.” 

“Everyone gives me great favor tonight.” 

“For you have earned it. Do not doubt yourself, Tony.” 

“He knows not of my past. There is a great hatred in his heart for all the weapons labeled with my name.” 

“That is true for many here, and yet we still listen for your command. We all missed the rot festering under our very noses inside the castle. Loki is sly beyond the means of normal men, and it is no sin to assume the best of others.” 

“All the same….” Tony sighed, done with the conversation. 

Rhodey shook his head but let him go without arguing further. Tony talked to Pepper and May and Maria, getting a consensus on how the group was doing and where they were on the escape plan. Things were running well, and after a quick game of pennies with Nebula and a check in with young Peter about his cough, Tony returned to his bed. Steve handed him a roll and a bowl of thin soup. 

“You missed the distribution of rations. I saved this for you.” 

Tony nodded his thanks and dug in. 

During his rounds a thought had occurred to him, and he asked Steve. “Will your fellow riders be looking for you?” 

He shook his head. “I don't know. They most likely believe me to be dead. Maybe have gone scouting and failed to return, as Bucky did. They warned me it was foolish before I set out.” 

“He was your companion?” Tony inquired neutrally, feeling a flair of jealousy. It was gone as soon as it appeared. Though the Captain was a handsome man he had not expressed any interest in Tony beyond the conjurings of a fevered mind. Though whose mind was the fevered one was still up to debate. 

“He was like my brother. He went missing days ago, and I knew the odds of his safe recovery were low long before I left. All the same, I could not abandon him. Loki used this against me, and set a trap. Now here I am, and Bucky is no more.” 

Tony felt a wave of grief wash over him and he put a comforting hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You shall dethrone Loki in his name.” 

Steve nodded, sadness turning into bitter determination. “Whatever it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The dragon finally gets a name! One of my favorite things about fanfic is that all the characters come with a name and personality already done. Making new characters is hard...


	5. Chapter 5

They returned to the mine again the next morning, Steve’s slight limp the only thing betraying his wound. He walked on his own now, and pounded away at the rock alongside the others. Tony unwound his bandages at lunch, and the cut was fully closed, appearing as though it was weeks old instead of days. Tony shook his head in disbelief. “I know not how, but you are well.” 

Steve grinned. “I am healed through your tender care. My thanks. I will have to find a way to repay you.” 

“You owe me nothing.” Tony insisted. Steve tilted his head, his eyes hooded. 

“Oh, so there is nothing that you desire of me?” 

Tony shook his head, his face heating. His own mind was warping Steve’s words far beyond their intended meaning. He couldn’t possibly be suggesting… 

Steve laughed and returned to work. Tony shook his head, trying to knock the thoughts out of his mind. He had always admired the Captain from affair, as many had. Now up close and personal, Tony found himself developing more than a passing fancy to the man. As if reading his thoughts, Steve winked at him. Tony smiled weakly back. Even if Steve was interested, they were in the midst of planning a escape and subsequent rebellion. Neither of them would have time to build anything of consequence between them. And Steve didn’t know the truth of Tony’s surname, and would turn upon him once he realized. Tony couldn’t jeopardize everyone’s chance of finding the rebel camp by angering Steve now, and sending him off on his dragon and leaving everyone else to wander the mountains until they died of exposure. Tony doubted that Steve would take out his frustrations towards Tony on the rest of the camp, but he couldn’t risk it. And Tony wasn’t too proud to admit that he luxuriated in the attention Steve gave him. To watch the easy affection turn to betrayal would tear his already damaged heart in two. He heart was hurting now at the thought. Really, really hurting. Tony clutched at his chest and fell to his knees, gasping. Next to him Steve collapsed, a scream trapped behind pursed lips. 

“Steve-” 

“It’s Liberty, something is wrong-” 

The battery. The one in the cart had been running low, and it must have run out. Tony crawled over to Steve, whose strength was fading fast. What the dragon bond gave in health, it could just as easily take away. If he didn’t get Liberty a new battery in the next half hour both she and Steve would die. Tony swore and used the wall to push himself back upright. He had been hoping that the battery would hold out until their escape, and instead it gave out at the most inconvenient time possible. It was the middle of the day, and Vanko would be back at minute to tell them that lunch was over and it was time to get back to work. No matter what he did, Tony was going to get caught. Tony scrubbed a hand up and down his face as black spots danced in front of his vision. Was it worth it? 

A quick glance at Steve was enough to solidify his decision. Despite the risks, it was worth it. Tony broke off his leg cuff with a hit of his pickaxe and ran to the nearest cart. With all of them in use, the absence would be noticed no matter which one he picked. He ripped out wires until he found the battery. It glowed strong and bright in the palm of his hand, and he shoved it in his bag. He raced for the door, and ducked behind a rock as Vanko stepped into the entrance, surveying the prisoners. He was going to notice Tony's absence at any second- then there was an enormous clatter from the back of the cave. Pepper and Rhodey had knocked over a cart, and as Vank stormed over to investigate Rhodey waved him towards the door. Tony mouthed a thank you and raced outside. He felt his heart pound furiously with every step he took, his breath catching in his throat as he ran through the forest. He found himself vering to the right. Last time they had gone left, but every instinct he had was telling him he need to go the opposite way. He trusted his gut and took off in the direction he was being pulled. He jumped over bushed and ducked under branches, his urgency growing. Time was running out. He broke into a clearing and there Liberty was, her scales shining brightly in the sunlight. She was curled into a ball, and her eyes remained shut and her tail remained still as Tony approached. He stepped over her front leg and carefully pulled the failing battery from her chest. She went limp with a sigh, and it felt like the breath had been punched out of him. He slid the replacement battery in with trembling hands. 

It flared brightly and Liberty jerked upright with a roar as power surgured. She stretched her wings to their full extent, filling the sky and casting Tony in blue as the light shown through them. She flapped, and the force of the wind blew Tony backward, knocking him down to a knee. 

He realized suddenly that the dragon was a huge untamed creature, and Steve wasn’t here to offer any promises of safety. Tony turned and ran for his life. Behind him the dragon roared again, and for a second is almost sounded like the word “Stay”. 

Like hell he was going to let himself get eaten, not when he still had so much to make up for. He ran faster, dodging through the trees where it was too narrow for the dragon to follow. He ran as long as he could, until he was left bent over against a tree, struggling to catch his breath. Night was starting to fall, and he had few options. Without supplies he would never make it down to the nearest village without succumbing to the elements, let alone all the way to the rebel base. He had to return to the mine, where Vanko would be waiting with his dreaded whip. He made his way back, watching the skies carefully for the dragon. He made it make just as the sun set, and the others were making their way out of the mine. Tony stepped into the clearing, his head held high. Steve caught his eye and bowed his thanks. Tony nodded back before Vanko grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved him to his knees. 

“What was that? You steal? You try to escape? There is no escape from this mountain,” he hissed, spittle flecking Tony’s face. He stood and turned to the rest of the prisoners. 

“Look! Look at your friend! He has realized that there is no where to go. And now he will learn what happens to those who break the rules.” 

Vanko grabbed him by the throat and dragged him to the thick post buried in the center of the clearing. Sometimes they hitched the horses to it, when they were dropping off supplies. Now Vanko and a couple of his guards used it to tie Tony’s arms above his head to the top of the post so that his feet barely touched the ground. Tony struggled and Vanko slapped him, knocking his head back and making his ears ring. 

“No!” Steve rushed forward and decked one of the guards, knocking him to the ground. The other guards turned on him, tackling him to the ground. Vanko laughed and swung his whip forward, ripping open the back of Tony’s shirt and painting a line of red down his back. In less than a breath he cut two more stripes, long lines of red dripping down his back. 

“Forget the plan, we fight now!” Rhodey yelled, and broke the shackles that they had spent days filing away. Pepper and the rest of the prisoners followed only a second behind and they all jumped on the guards, their strength in numbers making up for their lack of training. They tore the men away from the Captain, and forced them to the ground. Happy punched Vanko to the ground and Steve untied Tony, holding him up as he slumped. 

“Tony!” 

“I am fine, give me a moment.” 

They didn't have a moment. Vanko threw Happy to the ground and advanced towards them, craving his ever present whip. He brought it down on them, and Steve held up an arm to shield Tony’s face. Before it could strike there was a flash of blue and Vanko and his whip were incinerated in a burst of flame. Everyone screamed, and ran to take cover in the mine. Liberty landed beside them and nudged Steve with her head. He patted her shoulder. 

“Took you long enough, lazy bones.” 

“I was trying to find your chosen in the woods. He is fleet of foot, much like a hart. I should have known that he had found his way back to you. That is how it is meant to be.” 

“You make much of little.” 

“And you ignore what you know to be true, and dally where action is needed.” 

Steve glared at her, and Tony gaped at them. Was the dragon...talking? Vanko must have hit him harder than he thought. Steve leaned him against her side, and went to the mine to encourage the others to come out. Rhodey and Pepper looked at Tony, and after he waved they lead the others back out where they cautiously stared at the dragon. She flicked her tail at them playfully, and a few people jumped back with gasps. Steve sat down next to Tony and crossed his arms. 

“I apologize for the trouble I have put you all through. I swore to protect the people of this realm, and have instead ruined your escape plan.” 

Rhodey shrugged. “We are free of the overseer’s cruel rein. That is a good thing.” 

Pepper was less forgiving. “We have no supplies to carry us through the long journey. Vanko sends the same man to the closest village every time, if we try to go ourselves they will report us to the many guards who haunt the towns on Loki’s behalf.” 

“It is a simple fix. I will fly back to the rebel base, and will return with the Dragon Guard. We will fly you back, it will take less than a day to complete the trip.” 

“We have over one hundred people,” Tony warned. 

“We have twenty dragons, who can each hold five and make a trip everyday. Worry not for your people, Tony.” 

Tony nodded, and let himself relax against Liberty’s side, his eyes squinting shut as Steve and Pepper started talking out the logistics.  


“How are you?” A soft voice asked. 

“Hurts.” Tony mumbled. His head was pounding so hard he could barely think and his back was a mass of pain. 

“I can lend you my strength, as you have lent me yours. Will you let me in?” 

“We’re outside.” 

There was a burst of quiet laughter. “Just relax.” 

Tony tried, the pain making it hard. Then it seemed to get farther away, the sharp burn slowly fading into a dull warmth. 

“That’s nice, thank you.” 

“You are welcome, little hart. Rest now, and I will watch over you.” 

Tony nodded, and drifted off, the chill of the night air stopped by the warmth of the dragon beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hart is a red deer, they show up a lot in medieval stories. There is a story about one of King Arthur's knights who must chase down a white hart, and during the journey learns the value of mercy. Plus I liked how it looks similar to 'heart', like dear heart, deer hart? I thought it was neat.


	6. Chapter 6

When Tony next awoke, it was in bed in a quiet room. The sheets were soft under his hands, and as he sat up his back felt fine. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, and stood up easily, resting his hand on the bed post for balance. He found a simple shirt and trousers on a table next to the bed, and got dressed. He pushed open the door, and cautiously made his way down the hallway, following the sound of voices. The room ended up being a kitchen, where Steve and several others from the Dragon Guard were sitting around a table and arguing. 

“It’s impossible.” A tall man said, throwing up his hands. 

“Are you sure he didn’t come into contact with any other dragons?” Asked a brown haired man, who looked far too timid to have been a knight, yet still wore their colors. 

“He met Liberty, and Liberty alone.” Steve insisted. 

“Dragons cannot bond with more than one person. It is a single intertwining of heart and soul,” explained a woman with short brown hair. 

“Yet he is healed. And when we suffered, he suffered. I do not know what to make of it.” 

“What did Liberty say?” 

The woman asked. Steve blushed and looked away, where he caught a glimpse of Tony. 

“Tony! How are you faring?” He stood up and was at Tony’s side in a flash, guiding him to a chair and handing him food and drink which Tony took eagerly, suppressed hunger roaring back to life. Steve introduced the people at the table as Clint, Bruce, Hank and Jan. Tony nodded at them politely. 

“It is an honor to meet the famed guard. Your heroic deeds are the stuff of legend, and I am honored to join your resistance.” 

Steve clasped a hand to his shoulder. “We are now much stronger because of the fine people who have rallied with you, and do not forget that I still owe you my life. Everyone here will show you the utmost respect, or feel the full weight of my disapproval. Now eat, drink. Is there anything else you need?” 

“I am content, though a thought plagues me. How long was I asleep?” 

“A day.” 

“A day?” Tony repeated in shock. “But-” 

He rolled his shoulders. His back was fine, the lashes he received yesterday already fading into faint scars. Steve’s hand moved down from his shoulder to hover lightly over a closed wound. 

“It has been a day, and your wounds are healed. It is a mystery.” 

Tony got a faint sense of annoyance in the back of his mind, as if someone had quietly scoffed to themselves. Steve frowned. 

“Pardon me, I believe Liberty has something that needs saying. Tony, may I escort you back to your room?” 

“I would like to see Liberty too, if that’s alright.” 

Though Steve seemed unsure, he acquiesced and let Tony come along, holding his arm carefully to support him if he stumbled. They went outside, where Liberty was sunning herself on a large boulder. Beside her were several other dragons, each more brightly colored than the last. When they approached, Liberty raised her head and Tony felt a sense of peaceful welcome. They sat on the rock next to her and leaned against her side, her head curving around to stare at them with a bright blue eye. 

“Hello,” 

Tony startled violently, and half stood, before Steve tugged him back down. “So it is true? You can hear her?” 

“Why would I lie?” asked Liberty. “We have talked. And now we talk more. It is a human thing, to talk much and exchange little. Hello little hart, I hope that you will be more straightforward than my Steven.” 

Tony was in shock. Was he really talking to a dragon? Not only a dragon, but the Captain’s dragon, the dragon who saved the keep and won the war? 

“You have to think in sentences, as though you were talking, all I’m getting right now is mush. Vaguely flattering mush, but mush.” Liberty said (thought?) 

“I can’t hear him,” Steve said aloud, a little frustrated. “If you can hear him, why can’t I?” 

“That is an excellent question.” Liberty flicked her tail and turned her eye towards Tony, who was still trying to take everything in. 

“Why don’t you take a walk, and let us talk in peace? I think there are things that need to be shared solely between us.” 

Steve frowned but got up, and went to see the other dragons. Liberty turned her full attention to Tony. 

“Let’s start over. As long as we are not touching, all he will get are impressions of how I am feeling. What is your name?” 

Though he was now alone with the dragon, Tony didn’t feel threatened. Something about her told him that she was safe. 

“I used to be Lord Anthony. I go by Tony now.” 

Liberty made a rumbling sound. “Anthony… worthy of praise… it is a fitting name. My name is Liberty.” Except she didn’t say Liberty. She sent the feeling of flying through clear blue skies, of being able to go anywhere, do anything, or to do absolutely nothing, just to exist and be free. 

“That is a lovely name.” Tony said in slight awe. Liberty preened. 

“Well, I am a lovely dragon.” 

“How is it that I may understand you?” 

“We have bonded. Heart to heart-” The tip of her tail tapped the center of Tony’s chest where the reactor was set, then Liberty’s own chest where the battery glowed an identical shade of blue. “And soul to soul…” Her tail flicked outward to where Steve was standing, petting the head of a green dragon. “Splintered parts of one whole.” 

“I have never heard of a twice bound dragon.” 

“And I had never seen humans fly through the sky on wings of metal and wood, yet one still wounded me and killed my friend and his rider.” Tony winced, and Liberty continued. “The rules to life are far more flexible than one might think, and Steven and I were the first to bond, less than five years ago. There are no experts on this.” She tilted her head, noticing Tony’s discomfort. “Why are you sad? This is a joyous thing.” 

“I am not who either of you think I am. In my past-” 

“Who cares for the past?” she scoffed. 

“You don’t understand, I have done terrible things, I have hurt others-” 

“And you will make up for it by hurting Steven and locking him out of the bond? You purposefully shield yourself from him, and even now I feel you forcing me out. It does no good to separate the parts of the whole. Let him in, and we may all repair your mistakes together.” 

Tony stood up. “I cannot. Steve would strike me dead if he knew. I appreciate the trust you offer me, but I would be a scoundrel to accept it. I must go rest. Good day.” 

Tony walked away before Liberty could respond, missing any words but clearly catching her annoyance. Steve called out to him, “Tony, do you need-” 

Tony spun on him. “I deserve nothing from you! Leave me alone!” 

Steve stepped back, hands held up non threateningly. Tony went back inside to the little room and collapsed on the bed. Now that he knew what to look for he could feel Liberty and Steve in the back of his mind, faint feelings of annoyance and worry. This was a disaster. The heroes of the Battle of the Keep deserved far better than to be bound to a man like him, who ruined so many lives with his carelessness. 

The next few days passed slowly, Tony avoiding Steve and Liberty as well as he could in the small rebel base as they got everyone settled. Steve would gaze at him longingly from across the hall, and Tony could feel his sadness. Still, Steve left him to his peace until they all gathered as a large group to discuss strategy. 

“Our biggest strength is the dragons, they could easily bring down the walls of the castle and allow our men to go in and finish off Loki’s forces.” Steve said, pointing to the map on the table. Jan shook her head. 

“But they are vulnerable to the catapults and planes. Taking them would be tantamount to a death sentence. For at least half, if not all of them, and us along with them.” 

“It would be certain death to send in the foot soldiers without first bringing down the walls of the castle. They would die a bloody death by arrow and boiling oil long before any of them could get inside. And they are vulnerable to the weapons of the planes as well.” Steve countered. “The castle walls are fortified against even the strongest battering ram, the palisades are armed with traps, and inside some of the toughest mercenaries in the seven lands take their leisure. Loki is clever beyond measure and has had time to plan for any attack. This battle may require heavy sacrifices.” 

The room fell silent, the size of the task they were trying to accomplish unfolding before their eyes. 

Tony tapped his foot nervously, and spoke up. “What if there were a way to disable all of the planes and catapults?” 

All eyes turned to him. Steve spoke. “That would be useful it if were true. Then the dragons could burn all who stood against us.” 

Clint shook his head. “What is the point of playing a game of ‘ifs’? It is impossible. I might as well ask how we would fare if Loki happened to choke on a grape and fall over dead tomorrow.” 

“I know how,” Tony insisted. “The planes all run off of batteries that I- I mean that Stark created. They can be detected so that the planes will have enough residual power to get into the air, then will crash. The catapults spin on a mechanism at the base, and if a well placed bolt is loosened then they will over extend and collapse, destroying the wall they rest on. No one will be able to tell that anything was touched until it is too late.” 

Steve was looking at him, a mixture of curiosity and pride waring in his eyes. “You know many things for a healer.” 

Tony looked down. “I have picked up things here and there.” 

Steve nodded. “You and I will break in to the castle on the eve of the battle. With luck we will return before dawn and fight with the rest of the resistance. If we do not make it back, assume that we have failed in our mission, and Jan will be in charge.” 

Tony looked back up. “I will go alone. The resistance cannot risk losing her captain.” 

“That didn’t stop me from going after Bucky and it will not stop me now. Two people stand no more chance of being spotted than one, and this way I can act as a look out while you do your work.” He turned to everyone else at the table. “Gather everyone capable of fighting, we march for the castle at first light tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony is so hard on himself :(  
> I start a new internship next Monday so I am going to try to finish this story before then. I'm about halfway done with Chapter 8 which should be the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The journey to the castle took a week on foot, with them hauling carts of food and weapons behind them and stuck at the pace of the slowest man. Tony could tell that Steve was impatient. Each day they spent traveling increased the chances of them being spotted and Loki being forewarned of their arrival. Tony was glad to take their time, dreading their arrival at the castle. Once there questions would start to arise, on how Tony knew how the planes and catapults worked, and how he knew his way around. If anyone there recognized him and called out his name, his ruse would be up, and Steve would know his true identity. He considered telling Steve now, but if he took it poorly and attacked him as he had promised to do, then the planes would go into the air at full force and bring down the dragons and the resistance along with them. Tony couldn’t risk it. Even if Steve left him be, imagining the look of betrayal on his face rendered Tony’s heart in two. 

So Tony made his plans, to sabotage Loki’s machines, to fight in the coming battle, and then to grab a few things and set off on his own. Maybe he would go down to the sea, and board a ship. Or he could go south, where fields stretched lush and green. Where he went didn’t matter, as long as he was gone before Steve had a chance to notice. They would assume that he died in the battle, and mourn him, never having learned the truth. Tony was sure that they would move on and forget him soon enough, and Steve could find someone better. 

The problem was that Steve didn’t know of his plans, and was currently doing his best to win him over. He greeted him cheerily every day, and offered him the first portion of breakfast oats from the pot. He would hand him flowers from the path, and any ripe berries. At night he would set up his blankets beside Tony’s. Tony refused all of his affections, but Steve was not dissuaded. 

“Our souls are tied, we are meant to be,” Steve insisted. To him, everything was black and white. Loki was bad, the Dragon Guard was good, and he and Tony were going to end up together, simple as that. 

Tony scoffed, but inside he could feel it too. Something inside him was always pulling towards Steve, and he felt bereft when he got far enough away that he couldn’t feel anyone else as a soothing presence inside his head. Even before he had met the dragon and solidified the bond, he had instinctively trusted Steve, even when he had no reason to. Steve handed him a flower, and Tony examined it. 

“I have told you, the yellow flowers have no medical purpose and no place in my bag. If you will be handing me plants, then I need yarrow.” 

Steve laughed, his smile as sunny as the day. “It is for you. Something lovely for someone lovely.” Steve took the flower from him and tucked it behind Tony’s ear. In the back of his mind Tony could feel a soft thrum of hope and affection. 

To have the Captain’s interest was both the sweetest gift and the bitterest torture. He could not indulging in this, as much as he wanted to. He put the flower back in Steve’s hands, and walked ahead with his head down. He felt Steve’s disappointment like a sword through his heart. Steve caught back up to him. 

“Please, we do not have much time together. Why do you reject me?” 

“You do not know who I truly am.” 

“I have seen you tend to both Liberty and I with great care, I have seen you risk your life for hers, I have seen you return for your people, and I have seen you volunteer your life for our cause. There is nothing else I need to know. I was interested in earning your affections even before I knew our souls were so closely tied that we could both speak with Liberty.” 

Tony could see that he would not be persuaded on this matter so he picked a different argument. “Either of us could die in the coming battle, it is better to not become attached.” 

“I am already attached. We are destined! You would leave me grieving with not even a single memory of affection to hold close in the dead of night?” 

“Mayhaps I am trying to protect myself.” 

“I will protect you,” Steve said with total conviction. “I swear upon my life that you shall never come to harm under my watch.” 

Tony turned on him. “What if you are the one threatening me?” he asked bitterly. 

Steve jerked back as if struck. “I would never.” He stepped forward and took Tony’s hands, his grip warm and firm. “Cease dealing in such wild propositions. Like this I can feel what you feel, and right now I can tell you want this as much as I do. Win or lose, tomorrow will be a day of grief, so let us be happy today.” 

“You’re very forward today.” 

“Because we are running out of time," he said desperately. "Please Tony, one kiss. That’s all I ask for.” 

Tony hesitated. Could one kiss really hurt? He didn't want to hurt Steve by befriending him then lying and leaving, but now he was hurting him by staying away. He wished for the hundredth time that he was exactly who he said he was, some nobody from the castle, who was free to love Steve like he deserved. Because it would be so easy to love him, Tony felt like he was standing at the edge of a cliff, the edges crumbling, every second drawing him closer to falling for him once and for all. He stopped walking and lead Steve off the path. He cupped one hand around the side of Steve’s face and leaned in to give him a soft kiss, and simple press of lips. The bond between them flared brighter, and Tony jerked away. For a second the feelings morphed into a quick litany of words, "Tony! I can feel you, I-" before fading back into a rough sense of emotion as Tony pulled back, locking up as much of himself as he could. 

“You got your kiss, now leave me be.” He talked towards the road to rejoin the wagons, Steve's disappointment blurring into his own.  
  
  
  


The next day they reached the outskirts of the city surrounding the caste. The rebels made camp, and Steve and Tony prepared themselves to enter the city. They both donned simple but well made clothes that would allow them to blend in as traveling sawbones, with Tony’s medicine bag clearly displayed. People were always in need of medical help, and as they approached the gate they had no problem being welcomed into the city through the large outer gates. Once inside they worked their way through the winding streets up to the secondary gates of the castle. Night had fallen, which allowed them to get close without the guards who paced the top of the gates seeing them. They stood underneath the eaves until the guard's footsteps faded, then Steve boosted Tony up so he could grab the top of the wall and pull himself up. Once on top he reached down and pulled Steve up beside him. They walked along the wall until they reached the first catapult, and Tony knelt down to loosen the bolts. Steve kept careful watch for approaching guards. Tony was done in minutes and they moved on to the next one. There were four in total, and they were on the last one before the guard finished his rounds of the back wall and made his way around to the front. Steve gestured at Tony to hurry, and stepped in front, blocking him from view as best as he could. 

“Halt! What are you doing up here?” The guard asked loudly. 

Tony kept his head down. He was almost done, even if caught now they might not be able to discover the damage and fix it in time. Even if they didn’t make it to the planes, every bit would help. Meanwhile, Steve tried to cover. 

“Catapult maintenance. His royal highness suspects that the rebels are gathering in the mountains and wanted everything to be prepared in case of assault.” 

The guard glared at him through narrowed eyes. “I know the bloke who fixes these things, a chatty skinny fellow. Neither of you have permission to be up here.” 

Chatty skinny fellow? Who had permission to fiddle with the catapults? Tony decided to take a risk. “Lord Hammer sent us. If you have a problem, take it up with him.” 

The guard’s face smoothed out as his suspicion vanished. He nodded and walked off. Steve and Tony breathed simultaneous sighs of relief. 

“Who is Hammer?” Steve asked curiously. “And how do you know him?” 

Tony swallowed and tried to think of an answer that wouldn’t raise Steve's suspicion further. Back when he had worked as the chief blacksmith and engineer, Hammer had served as a black smith as well, doing the basics such as horseshoes and wagon axles while Tony did the delicate work necessary for an unbreakable blade or the tiny motors for the planes. Hammer had always thought higher of his work than it truly deserved in Tony’s opinion, and he had never risen any higher in status under Thor. Once Loki took over and Tony was imprisoned, Loki would have needed a new head smith and Hammer likely jumped at the opportunity. 

A noble man at the court like Tony was pretending to be would have no reason to know the name of a minor smith, and his career path. Tony shrugged awkwardly. 

“I thought Hammer might be a likely name for a smith. Because they use hammers?” 

Steve gave him an unimpressed glare. “I’m no fool, Tony. I would see that for a lie even if our bond was not screaming with your deception." 

We're in the middle of the enemy's castle, we could be caught at any time, do you really wish to push this?" 

Steve scowled. "Fine. Later.” 

Tony nodded. Later wouldn’t matter, since he was leaving as soon as the battle was over. They made their way to the guard tower, and down the stairs inside until they reached the bottom level. Tony lead them around the back of the stables, to where the planes were kept. They walked confidently, like they had every right to be there, and no one questioned them as they entered the large double doors and shut them firmly behind them. Steve stuck a broom handle through the door, so that no one could get curious and wander in on them. Meanwhile Tony was bent over the first plane, tugging at the battery. If he unplugged it completely it would set off an alert for the pilot, who could simply plug it back in. Or if stolen, it could be easily replaced. He needed to make it so that the gauges all read that there was power, but the planes would crash as soon as they made it out of the hanger, exploding straight into Loki’s troops and wall defenses. He finished his work on the first plane, and moved on the second as Steve paced nervously behind him, and Tony could feel his anxiety. 

“Can you speed it up?” 

“I’m going as fast as I can, it’s delicate work and my tools are barely a step above worthless.” 

There was a banging on the door. “Hey! Who’s in there? Nobody is supposed to be there this time of night!” 

“Maintenance!” Steve yelled back. 

“Maintenance? Nobody is allowed to touch those planes without express order from the king and while supervised by the chief engineer! Let me in this instant!” 

“The door is jammed, I’ll get back to you,” Steve said. Outside there was muttering, then the man started shouting for the guards. Steve started tossing boxes against the door to barricade it. Tony worked as fast as he could, but there were still 18 more planes to go. He wasn’t going to make it. 

Steve pushed him aside and started smashing at the delicate engine with a shovel. Tony took his cue and started smashing at the insides of the plane with his hammer. The time for subtlety was over, now the only goal was to cause as much damage as possible to the planes and hope they didn’t realize the catapults were sabotaged as well. 

His work with a hammer was much quicker, and they made their way down the line smashing. They broke off the propeller of the last plane as guards burst through the door and surrounded them, swords raised threateningly. 

Weaponless and outnumbered, Steve and Tony dropped their hammers and raised their hands in surrender. A guard inspected the planes and came back, shaking his head. “They’re all ruined, the king is going to be furious. We must bring them to him immediately.” 

The guards cuffed their hands roughly and dragged them into the castle where they were hustled through the hallways until they reached the throne room. The guards marched them inside and forced them to their knees in front of the golden throne, where Loki sat. Upon their entrance, he had risen to his feet with a frown on his face. When he realized who it was in front of him his frown turned into a wicked smile. 

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.” 

Steve glared back defiantly, but Tony bowed his head in shame. Loki addressed Steve first, pacing in front of them like a cat before a mouse. “I had to say I thought I would never see you again, Captain. I thought you had fled to the mountains like the coward you are.” Steve gritted his teeth. “I made a tactical retreat.” 

“You could call it that, if it would make you feel better. We both know the truth. You were happy to parade around in times of peace, soaking up unearned accolades and adoration from the masses. Then when it came time to fight? You ran. After swearing your sword and your life to your king, you ran. Despicable.” 

“I’m here now. And I’m not leaving until both you and Lord Stark and every other traitor in your coup is dead by my blade.” 

Loki stopped moving, and whipped around to stare at Steve. “...Lord Stark?” 

Steve nodded firmly as Tony hunched in on himself. “Yes. The man who forged the swords who cut down my king and armed your coup. Who designed and built the planes who shot down Bucky. The traitor to everything I hold dear.” 

Loki started laughing. The sound echoed loudly through the hall, and Steve scowled. “I am a man of my word and as soon as I am free of these chains you will laugh no more.” 

Loki’s laugh quieted, and he brushed a tear from his eye. “This is too good. An army of two, trying to bring down an entire kingdom. Both caught before they could do more than smash a few engines. And now I find that your misguidance is far more comprehensive than I could have ever imagined. Guards, release him.” 

They hesitated and Loki waved them forward. They unchained his hands and Steve lunged to his feet, taking two steps towards Loki with his fists clenched before the guards held him back. Loki stepped forward, drawing a knife out from his belt. 

“Tell me Captain, what is the name of your companion?” he asked gleefully. Steve glanced back. “Tony?” 

Tony closed his eyes. That was the last time Steve would ever say his name like that. Soft, trusting, the last syllable lilting upwards with affection. 

“Tony,” Loki repeated with a tilt of his head. “A nickname. Is that all? Most people have a full name and a surname at least, sometimes a title.” 

Steve hesitated, before shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. Many have given up their names and titles. He is a good and loyal man, who has supported me in times of trouble without reservation. I trust him with my life, and I have no time for your games.” 

“I’m not the one who has been playing games, Captain. Tony? What is your name?” 

Tony kept his head bowed. “I’m sorry Steve, I’m so sorry-” 

“I don't understand,” Steve said, still confused. "Why-" Then it all seemed to fall into place. Tony felt a rush of overwhelming rage and betrayal before the bond between them closed off completely, leaving Tony's mind empty of everything except his own feelings of guilt. Loki stepped forward, offering Steve his blade handle first. 

“I’m granting you a boon, Captain. You wanted to kill Lord Anthony Stark? Go right ahead.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, it's been like two months since I last updated. I got a full time internship and I never got around to quitting my job that I did at nights, so I had absolutely no free time the whole summer. Now I'm back at college so I have time to write again, and I know not to start posting stories until I'm done writing them. It's very stressful leaving a story incomplete. Hope you enjoy the ending, and thanks for reading!

Tony kept his head bowed. Steve was yelling at Loki, who was back to laughing maniacally. 

“It’s true.” Tony whispered. 

Steve stopped shouting and there was a scuff of his shoe as he kneeled in front of Tony. He grabbed his chin and gently tilted his head up. 

“Tony-” 

“No Steve, no more lies. I’m Lord Anthony Stark, and I forged the swords and I made the planes and I lied to you.” 

Steve jerked back as if struck, and Tony let his head hang down again. Tony could feel their bond breaking apart, Steve pulling away. 

“But- I loved you! Why?” 

Tony shook his head, choking back tears. He didn’t have anything to say. 

“How deep does the treachery go? You didn’t smash any planes until I did. Did you really sabotage the catapults? Or did you just need an excuse to come early and warn Loki?” Tony felt a knife at his throat. “I want to trust you Tony, please, give me something,” Steve begged. 

Tony had nothing to give. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He ripped away the final tatters of their bond, not wanting to feel any of the pain of betrayal racing through Steve. 

Steve’s voice was cold. “You are a traitor and a murderer. You deserve to die a hundred times over for your crimes.” 

He grabbed Tony’s wrist and forced him to hold his hand out, palm up. Tony looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "This hand built the plane that killed Bucky and his dragon. This hand forged the swords that brought down the rightful king and killed my friends." Steve slashed the knife across his palm, severing tendons and splatting the floor with blood. Tony screamed and held his hand to his chest. The cut on his palm burned and he felt blood soak into his shirt. He tried to move his fingers and nothing happened. He looked up to see Steve with his head hung low. He let the knife clatter to the ground. “Without the full strength of your hand you will never again build another weapon, and you can spend the rest of your life living with the guilt.” 

Loki sighed. “Disappointing. I was hoping for some better entertainment. A fight to the death, you kill each other? Oh well, it will be plenty of fun to have a public trial. And everyone loves a good hanging. Guards, take them to the prison and send Hammer up here. We need to start fixing the planes.” The guards forced them to the prison and put them in cells across from each other. It was cold, and so dark that they could barely see. 

“Steve, I’m sorry.” 

Steve turned away, and they sat in silence. Tony tried to move his fingers on his hand and they still didn’t twitch. He used his good hand to rip off parts of his shirt and bandage it the best he could. An hour later there was a loud crash and dust rained down from the ceiling. The rebel army had arrived. The guard at the end of the hall left his post and ran outside to join the fight. Tony could hear dragons roaring and swords clanging. There wasn’t the sound of a single catapult or plane and he breathed a sigh of relief. There was a thump, then another, and the door to the prison burst open. It was Jan and Hank, and they rushed over to them. 

“Steve! Are you ok? Hold tight, we’ll get you out.” Jan said. Hank grabbed the keys from the wall and unlocked the door to Steve’s cell. He moved to open Tony’s next and Steve stopped him. 

“Tony stays.” 

Tony grabbed the bars with his good hand. “I can help fight. Please, let me help.” 

Steve shook his head, and despite their clear confusion Jan and Hank followed him back out of the prison without setting him free. 

“Wait! Let me out too!” Yelled the man in the cell next to Steve’s. “Please! Steve!” 

It was too late, they were already gone. The man moaned in grief. From what Tony could see in the dark, he was covered in dirt and had a long beard. Whoever he was, he had been trapped here for a very long time. Tony peered at him through the bars of his cell. 

“You know Steve?” 

“A very long time ago, though I fear admitting that after seeing how you are on such bad terms with him.” 

“I do not wish to fight him. Things got out of control.” 

The man nodded. “Things often do. I used to think my brother and I were the best of friends and closest of allies. I do not know when that changed, but change it did and I still suffer the consequences.” 

There was a load roar outside and the back wall of Tony’s cell exploded inward as a dragon fell into the side of the prison. The dragon forced itself back up, leaving a hole in the side of the building. Tony was knocked off his feet from the impact, and clutched at his leg where he was hit by rubble. 

“Are you alright?” The other prisoner called out, coughing on the dust and smoke. 

“Fine!” Tony shouted back. He forced himself to his feet and was able to stand with a slight wobble. He climbed out through the hole and into the courtyard. People were fighting everywhere he looked, with swords and bows and fists. Tony limped around to the front of the building and went back inside the prison. He grabbed the keys from where Hank had left them on the wall and let the other prisoner out. The man grabbed his shoulder in surprise and thanks. “You came back for me.” 

“Any enemy of Loki’s is a friend of mine. Will you stand and fight with us?” 

The man gave him a wild grin. “Gladly. To battle!” 

They both ran back outside to rejoin the fight. The stranger grabbed a hammer from where the wall had been under construction and immediately jumped into the fight. Tony grabbed a shovel and smashed it into the first man he saw wearing Loki’s green. The man went down and Tony hit him again for good measure. There was a loud shout and Tony looked up at the wall where Loki was standing next to a long line of archers. “Fire!” Loki screamed and the archers all let loose their arrows at a bright blue dragon swooping close. 

“Liberty!” Tony shouted in panic. Most of the arrows bounced off of her hard scales without causing any harm, but one lucky shot hit the glowing blue light in her chest. It shattered and Liberty let out a heart wrenching scream. Tony dug his fingers into his chest around his own battery as he whispered to himself, “No, no, no…” 

Liberty fell from the sky and crashed into the roof of a building, disappearing from sight. Tony ran as fast as he could in the direction she fell, dodging blows and knocking down Loki’s men where he could. He reached the building where she crashed and raced up the stairs. He found her lying on the ground on the top floor, bits of the scattered roof lying around. Steve arrived a second after he did and pushed past him to cradle her head. “Liberty, hey, it’s going to be ok. Alright? It's going to be ok.” He turned to Tony. “I’m sorry, and I don’t dare to ask anything of you. But Liberty has done you no wrong. Please, help her.” 

Tony stood frozen in the doorway. “I cannot.” 

“Please,” Steve begged. “I will do anything. After Loki is overthrown I will give you lands and riches beyond your wildest dreams. You will be a lord among men.” 

Tony sat down beside them and rested a careful hand on Liberty’s side. “I have been a lord before, and never much liked it. Steve, I cannot help. We are miles from the mining carts and we smashed all of the batteries for the planes. There’s nothing I can do.” 

With his hand on her side he could hear Liberty’s voice. “Thank you for coming anyway, dear Anthony. Your presence is a comfort to me.” 

Steve hid his face against her side, his hands clutching desperately at her scales. Under his hand Tony could feel Liberty’s heart slowing. His other hand was tucked tightly across his chest, trying to keep it from further harm. With that arm he could feel the beat of his own heart. Steady, strong. 

Tony pulled his shirt off and turned the battery in his chest until it clicked. He pulled it out and it lit the shadows of the room with a soothing blue. He used his crippled hand to hold it to his stomach as he carefully cleared the broken shards out of the casing in Liberty’s chest. He eased the battery in and Liberty drew in a breath. Tony felt himself tilt backwards and he found himself staring out the broken roof and up at the stars. They all seemed to blur together into a swirl of light. He was sad that he had never gotten to go flying with Liberty. His view was ruined when Steve dragged him upright and leaned him against Liberty's side. He put both hands on the sides of Tony’s face. “Tony, listen to me. You need to let us in.” 

This seemed familiar, though he couldn’t remember from where. He felt his head loll and Steve forced him to maintain eye contact. His eyes were wet. “Please, let us in.” 

Tony reached out a hand and Steve held it. Steve was a furnace of warmth in front of him and Liberty was even warmer behind. 

“Do you forgive me?” Steve asked. It echoed, like he was talking from all directions at once. 

“I do. Do you forgive me?” Tony asked. 

“I do. No more guilt, no more secrets. Let us in.” 

Tony felt the bond weaving itself tighter and tighter between them. His chest started to glow with blue light. He closed his eyes, and let them in. 

They welcomed him with open arms and he was engulfed in an ocean of love and gratitude. Under Steve’s hand his heart mended itself and the gash in his hand closed itself up. 

Tony opened his eyes and blinked up at Steve. Steve kissed him then pulled him into a hug. From over Steve’s shoulder Tony saw that the room was filling with people. The Dragon Guard, the rebels from the mining camp. They all parted to let the other man from the prison pass. He had washed off his face and pulled his long hair back into a low ponytail, for the first time in months he was once again recognizable as Thor Odinson, the rightful king. Tony and Steve struggled to their feet and started to bow. Thor held out a hand and stopped them, instead pulling both of them into a bear hug. 

“Thank you, my friends. I am glad to see that you have made up.” He pulled back. “I only hope that I may do the same with Loki. He waits in prison for now, along with his remaining guards. The mercenaries he hired have all fled and the kingdom is ours once more. Come! Let us celebrate!” 

Thor led everyone back downstairs and to the great hall. Loki had invested heavily in the wine cellar and soon drinks flowed freely. Thor sat at the head of the table, with Steve and Tony in a spot of honor by his side. Thor held his cup aloft and held a toast. 

“To second chances and fresh starts!” 

They all drank. Now that the bond was complete Tony felt a constant wave of love from Steve, and in the back of his mind he could feel pride and satisfaction radiating from Liberty. Finally all was as it should be.


End file.
